lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 930
Report #930 Skillset: Nihilism Skill: Baalphegar Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Aug 2012 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Currently, Baalphegar's pacts include: Paranoia, stupidity, confusion, epilepsy, dementia, which are all disorders of the mind. When a demon attacks with a Baalphegar pact, you can focus mind and/or eat kombu and have cured everything. The pact does not allow the Nihilist to double up on any cures. This report is aimed at making use of Baalphegar's pacts and providing more variety for a Nihilist strategy. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change dementia into Narcolepsy and Confusion into Daydreaming. Keeps the pact consistent with being a Disorder, also assists with Nihilist strategies. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Change confusion into a new investment called Darkfate. Knocks opponent off herb/focus mind balance for a brief time (1.5-2.5 seconds random, ~2.0 average). A person can't be hit with two darkfates at once. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: New: For any Baalphegar investment used, whether by demon or symbol evokation, the sign of Baalphegar has a chance to hit(66% chance) with the Web of Despair, which provides a charybdon like poison, with chance to resist dependent on resilience. Player Comments: ---on 8/4 @ 18:02 writes: Issue 1) Solution two, which would allow a demon hit with "darkfate" for 2 second focus balance loss, and paralysis. With paralysis at a one second cure, the person would be paralyzed for 3 seconds, being hit with the combination every 8. Issue 2) Solution one seems to be gearing Nihilists towards sleep locks, and in fact makes them better at them than guilds that are reliant on sleeplocks by giving Nihilists access to narcolepsy and daydreaming which are typically dreamweaver afflictions. I don't agree with that. Solution 3 seems fine! ---on 8/5 @ 17:55 writes: Celina: solution 2 meant to say focus mind balance, not focus balance, my bad. As a dreamweaver for years, the only reason why I used narcolepsy was so you had to eat kafe to cure narcolepsy before putting kafe/alertness back up, which is the only reason why it was included within this report. Narcolepsy the affliction isn't that helpful, the main point is the kafe stacking cures, and because the two afflictions are a disorder thats not cured by focus mind. ---on 8/6 @ 16:09 writes: Solution 2 or 3, then. Thanks for clarifying the darkfate thing. I don't know if they'll be able to divorce focus balances, but if they can it's cool with me. ---on 8/8 @ 23:42 writes: Solution 2 or 3 would be nice. Wouldn't much mind seeing 3. It's an interesting little boost. ---on 8/25 @ 03:36 writes: Like 3, ok with 2 not sure about 1. ---on 8/26 @ 19:25 writes: Solution 3 is fine, and that only. ---on 8/28 @ 09:49 writes: I like solution 3. ---on 8/29 @ 21:34 writes: I don't support the first or second solutions, and am wary about the third solution when paired with a Scourged demon potentially hitting with 4 afflictions a go. Taking into account the other passive or other-balance means of afflicting a Nihilist has (sting, beast, contagion, coldaura, etc.), on top of active afflicting, I think this might be too. ---on 8/29 @ 21:35 writes: Oops. Too *much. ---on 8/31 @ 15:53 writes: People are far more likely to attempt to cure a baalphegar hit with pennyroyal than they would with focus mind. It's considerably more specific and therefore reliable. I honestly doubt focus balances can be divorced, and this would be too complicated a change to established game mechanics for such little benefit. The effect could be replicated by making a time-fading affliction that prevents focus mind. Though being able to actively use this with a symbol attack sounds too powerful for me to support. Solutions 1 and 3 I am wary of, though I'll support solution 3 -only-.